Suzuka Kujyou
Suzuka Kujyou (née Hanazono) is Karin Hanazono's past life who is actually Karin herself. She is the wife of Kazuto Kujyou and the mother of Himeka Kujyou. Suzuka appears rather less in both the manga and the anime and is usually seen in flashbacks. Appearance Suzuka is a beautiful young woman with wavy light brown hair and green eyes. When she was younger, her hair was tied with red ribbons in two long pigtails. However, she changed her hairstyle after she graduated from high school. In the anime, her hair is not tied with a ribbon, instead she has the olive clips with the wings and it is tied some of her hair back. Personality Suzuka is a very kind, polite, soft-spoken and intelligent person who is also very understanding. When Kazuto Kujyou (Suzuka's husband) told her that he was going to erase her memories to protect her, she didn't fuss over it at all, but instead she smiled and said, "I have faith. That even if we're far apart...I will definitely never forget you." She is also quite the opposite of Karin even though she is Karin's past life. However, Karin does inherit some traits from her, like her appearance. History Suzuka enrolled into the same high school as Kirihiko Karasuma and was even in the same club as him. They were in the Department of English Literature and are seen as good friends. One day, Kirihiko introduced Kazuto Kujyou, a friend from the same lecture seminar to her. It was then when she and Kazuto fell in love with each other. They started hanging out and having lunch together. Their love slowly developed during their years in high school. After graduation, Suzuka went to the four-year english literature course in university while Kazuto and Kirihiko went to the six-year medical course. At an unknown time, probably after both Kazuto and Suzuka graduated from University, they got married and had a child named, Himeka Kujyou. Suzuka seemed oblivious to Kirihiko's feelings for her. After her marriage with Kazuto, she lived a peaceful life with and Himeka until Kazuto hid the research on gods in Himeka, fearing that Kirihiko might take it and use it for evil. Kazuto worried about Suzuka's safety. Kazuto then suggested to use the research on gods to turn Suzuka back into a child form. He wanted her to change forms and be hidden somewhere faraway. This was to protect her. Suzuka didn't fuss over it at all. Instead, she smiled and said, "I have faith. That even if we're far apart...I will definitely never forget you." Suzuka was then changed back into her child form and had her memories erased by Kazuto (not really erased, but sealed). Her name was changed to Karin Hanazono which was her original name spelled backwards in Japanese. She was then given the Athena Kamika ring by Kazuto and sent to leave with her 'aunt' (Karin's Aunt) as Karin Hanazono. Kazuto's last words for her were, "We'll definitely meet again someday." Trivia * The name Suzuka 'means "bell" (鈴) ('suzu) and "flower" (花) (ka). Gallery Suzuka Kujou.PNG|Suzuka in the anime Suzuka Kujou 2.PNG|Suzuka's smile SuzuKazuHime.PNG|The Kujyou family SuzukaKujou 3.PNG Manga suzuka.png|Suzuka in the manga